


The Legend of Zelda: Link's "Awakening"

by Kokichi_pp_smol



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Post-Calamity Ganon, S&M, Shameless Smut, Smut, link is a hoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokichi_pp_smol/pseuds/Kokichi_pp_smol
Summary: 3 years after defeating Calamity Ganon, Link finds himself in a toxic relationship with the prince of Zora, Prince Sidon. After a fight one day, Link finally decides it's time to leave the shark for good.
Relationships: Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda), Kass/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/The Yiga Clan, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zoras (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Fish

I am a Gerudo now. My red locks tickle my face. It’s fucking annoying. I’m always the silent knight but not anymore. I smash my head into the fountain. “Fuck my brain who needs one. I hate myself for liking this absolute turd burglar. I am sick and tired of sucking his fishy cock. It tastes like canned tuna. Floppy like one but not long like one. More like a defective shrimp. I don’t even like tuna. I like Hyrule Bass but it’s all we ever eat. These fake boobs are so annoying and heavy. They keep falling out of my bra. The bra is uncomfortable too. I should be fighting ugly monsters. Not sucking ugly dick.” I hear weird floppy flippers behind me. I hate his feet and I used to have a foot fetish until shark boy came along but I love him. Infatuated. 

I turn around. I feel fresh red dye drip down my face as I look towards Prince Sidon. He smirks at me. I give him a small smile back. He beckons me over with his finger. I shuffle over to him on my knees knowing I’ll end up there anyway, I pull a small salt packet out of my golden bra. I tear it open and pour the contents onto his fishy penis. I lick his tip gently. He lets out a soft moan, this is how he likes it. I wrap my mouth around his shark meat. I pump my head back and forth, soft moans crescendo into louder moans. Oh, how I wish I could chop his dick off, fry it and eat it with some lotus.

“I can’t believe the hero of Hyrule is sucking me off.” Sidon stammers out through his moaning. “But don’t you tell anybody. You need to be a good girl for your prince.”

I hum in response, vibrating his penis, only making his moans louder. I feel my pants get tight, as one of my hands pumps his cock, the other rubs my crotch, hard as ever. When Sidon realised I was rubbing myself, he says “Nah-uh, I never said you could.” He pulls my arm away from myself “You’ll get your treat when I say you can.”

A little angry, I huff. “No need to be angry, I’ve got a really good treat in mind to make up for it.” Sidon says. 

‘Oh goody,’ I think to myself and roll my eyes, ‘another one of his “treats”. I bet it's just gonna be a hand job. Lazy fucker.’ By now the salt has dissolved, making his dick bland, damn freshwater sharks.

“Oh yeah, baby. I’m going to cum if you keep this up.” Sidon’s breathing is erratic, “You’re my dirty Gerudo bitch, aren’t you?” He begins to fuck my mouth and pull on my freshly dyed hair. Getting faster and harder with each thrust. Closer and closer to climax. I suck harder than before, making him cum inside my mouth. It overflows and drips into my new, expensive bra. “Go on, swallow it.”

‘What a dickhole! First, he stops me from rubbing myself, second, he cums in my mouth, and to top it all off, it drips down and ruins my new bra which, for a matter of fact, I had to pay for using my own hard-earned rupees.’ I swallow in contempt it tastes like crab and not the expensive kind. I look down to the mess on my chest, it’s not even worth cleaning. I sigh and go back to the fountain. I start cleaning my face and straightening my hair.

Sidon comes and sits behind me to wash his dick, “I love that gold on you. What I love more about it is that it can only be found in Gerudo. I love it when you dress like a Gerudo, really gets a man going.” Obviously, I couldn’t reply because my face was underwater. I hear Sidon sigh and leave the room. 

‘Of course that fucker would just leave me alone with a hard-on.’ I stand up and walk to the waterbed to finish myself off. Oddly, I don’t think of Sidon, instead, I begin to think of the fling I had with his sister a while back. Her slick pussy, her gentle moans, in more ways than one it was a healing experience. I remember her practically tearing the hero tunic off of me as I unclasped her silver jewels. In no time I’ve made another mess that I have to clean up.


	2. Tarrey's Merchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link leaves Zora to drink with an old friend

I wake up to the usual, the screaming Sidon fangirl club. The Fanclub only got this popular because of me. They say things like “Look at Sidon! He managed to get a Hylian woman. He’s that hot!” It’s almost like they want to take him all for themselves although I wouldn’t mind if they did just that, I’d finally be able to leave this shithole of a kingdom.

I groan and wrap myself in the sheets and I rolled off the bed, faceplanting into the marble floor. I pull myself off the floor and started to prepare for the day ahead, I change into my blue Gerudo outfit, put some light makeup on and head out to face the world.

“Tehe, oh Sidon, you’re such a fli~rt!” ugh, one of those fangirls are getting all touchy feely with him again. He seems to enjoy it though. I, not wanting to deal with him just yet, grab my travelling gear and head off to Tarrey town for a drink. 

Riding into Tarrey town is like a breath of the wild, unfamiliar yet so refreshing. It’s a new town but there’s at least someone here I know. I check the address written down. “The one with donkey.” `Oh yes because screw number plates right?’ 

“Ee ouh” I jump in surprise and look to my right… it was just a donkey. Oh wait! I scurry over to the door and give it a good knock. 

“Just come up! Door’s unlocked!” Hearing my friend shout that gives me comfort that I did in fact get the right house and the donkey didn’t decide it was its day to be a stray. “Grab drinks on you’re up!” 

As soon as I step inside the ratchet smell of B.O hits all six senses at once. ‘Alcoholic’s sweat. Quite the achievement but still disgusting.’ I plug my nose and pray to god that the odd sensation actually being able to feel it will go away once I make it onto the balcony. 

‘Ah ha!’ I spot his wide collection of liver cancer and instantly know what I want. ‘Good old noble pursuit. The bartender at Gerudo won’t let me have you but she’s not here now, is she?’ Snatching as much as I can hold along with some scotch and ice cubes, I make it as quick as possible up to my friend, not wasting another moment of valuable drinking time.

“Hey, Grante. Grabbed all I could.” I say, placing the drinks on a nearby table and taking a seat. The breeze is really nice up here so I take off my veil so it can cool my face.

“You sure took my invitation for a drink seriously.” I nod in agreement to Grante’s slight surprise and start to chug down icy, sweet drink. “By the way… what’s up with the outfit. I didn’t take Hyrule’s hero to be one for crossdressing, but then again, you can never expect anything now-a-days…” 

“I was… sneaking into Gerudo, for umm…” lying’s hard when you can’t half truth it, “some uhh… fresh hydro-melons and cool weapons. Yeah.” I totally fucked that up but he’s half drunk off his tits 24/7 so I’m pretty sure he’ll believe me. 

“Nah you liar!” shit. Shit. Shit. Please for the love of Hylia that this isn’t the one time he isn’t taking my bullshit. “You were tryna’ get the babes! I’m disappointed in you, Link. You couldn’t even bother to invite me.”

Phew, my wishes were heard. “Haha… you got me! That’s exactly why! Damn, caught malice handed..” A bit of imagination is all you need to imagine someone sneaking their way into Gerudo, it is not a pretty sight. “They could tell you were a man as soon as they saw you coming!”

“Oh yeah? You don’t particularly scream “woman” either shorty.” Grante argues, insulting me as he does so, pouring another glass of scotch. 

“Hey! Fuck you! I rock this outfit. You’re just jeal~ous.” I say, doing something close to an annoying three year old impression. “More pursuit please!” Drinking felt really good right now, especially with how I feel towards Sidon. 

“Here ya go.” Grante pours me another then tops off his own. He sure is a quick drinker. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Your Hylian shield came back from the black smith in Goron yesterday. So good timing on your part.” Grante pops inside for a moment and briefly returns with my nice shiny shield. 

“Usual price?” I ask, pulling out my pouch before seeing a simple nod from my friendly merchant. “Here you go. Now give me my child.” I say, handing over 3,000 rupees and practically snatching the shield from his hands. Looking at him, I can tell he’s thinking something stupid. “Spit it out. What are you thinking over there.”

Silence. How annoying. I give him glare that says something along the lines of “I’ll stab your eyes out if you don’t speak right now” it seems to work because he begins to talk. “You just uh…” He sits in the seat beside me, “looked really… cute when you got your shield back.” What the literal fuck Grante. “Ah this is stupid. It’s all just cause you look like a chick is all.”

Great explanation dumbass. God this isn’t awkward at all. ‘Way to ruin a perfect drink. Asshole. Why couldn’t he lie. I’d totally brush it off if he did.’ I chug down the last of my drink and look at his weird long face. 

“Refill?” Grante has definitely sobered up, but I guess I’ve done the same. I shake my head, remembering I actually have to make it home. “Uhh hey… let’s just forget anything that today even existed.”

“Sure. It’s getting late anyway and I have to get to the Zora kingdom before it gets too late. Travelling at night is a bitch.” I say, grabbing my shit and heading into the house. 

“Wait, I’ll walk you to the door, not only cause you’re a guest but also cause I Don’t think I’ll make it down the stairs safely.” Grante calls out, stumbling into the house. I have to support his weight down the stairs, which – mind you – is not an easy task. “Goodnight, safe travels and uhh…” Grante attempts to bid me farewell once we’re at the door. 

“Night Grante, thanks for the drinks.” I take over his drunken goodbye. Apart from the calling me cute thing, I’ve had a pretty goodnight. Before I can turn around back to my horse I feel Grante grab my face.

“One more thing.” Grante says and fucking kisses me?! This utter imbecile! 

I push him away and dash off to my horse, muttering angry nothings to myself. “Epona, Zora kingdom. I’m too drunk to ride.” I hop on my steed, trusting it’ll take me home in a safe but timely matter.


	3. Sidon's Pals

When I get back into Zora, Sidon is no where to be seen. He’s probably in his bedroom wanking off to the fangirls. ‘They always flash him, the skanks.’ I huff off to pools, hoping some child talk will give me back some of my innocence. 

“Oh Look! It’s Linny!” Ugh, that’s the stupid name I go by here. ‘Cause y’know apparently the rest of the Zora can’t know I’m a dude or whatever. “You look not so good and you’re walking funny.” Way to rub it in.

The sad part is that I’m not walking funny because I got railed, no, I’m just a sad, angry drunk that could be way happier if dipshit fish stick just polished his wiener and had just a little more empathy. ‘Fuck this. I’m finding Sidon.’ I get up, leaving the kid behind.

I go to his room, expecting there to be a jacking off Sidon. ‘Not too drunk to ride his horse… oh Goddess, what am I even saying?’ I walk over the bed, disappointed that a ready-to-go Sidon isn’t there waiting for me but instead a super cute matching set with a note on top that reads, “For you, baby. Please put this on and meet me at Veiled Falls. My treat. ;)” Finally, Something more romantic than sloppy anal on a shitty waterbed. 

‘Damn. I look good!’ I’m wearing the outfit graciously given to me by his highness and he sure does have an eye for fashion. It’s a cute, pleated, pastel pink skirt with a crop top to go with it. I grab a raincoat to give my ass some coverage and go to his set rendezvous. 

“Ah, you’re here!” exclaimed Sidon as he saw me coming up the path. “What do you think about my set up? I brought my boys along. Thought we could have a bit of a party.” Sidon smirks like an idiot. 

“But what about..?” I ask, gesturing towards my genitals. 

Before Sidon can answer, one of his friends butts in. “Oh yeah, we already know about that. Kinda hot to be honest.” Sidon’s friend winks at me before continuing. “Serving and keeping secrets for the prince is quite the turn on. Glad to be getting a part of your services tonight.”

‘Wow, Sidon really thought this through.’ I take off my raincoat and join them, seductively walking, making sure to show a little bit of ass. I’m suddenly grabbed by the hips and pushed into the waterfalls pond. Starting rough, just how I like it. 

Apparently the way I fell makes it just too hard for them to hold back. Panties showing, roughed up hair and soaked shirt. Sidon is the first to make it to me, he flips me so my ass is in the air and gives it a quick but firm slap. To this, I let out a surprisingly audible moan. 

“Oh you like that? How about some more.” All I can do is nod my head and hum, too hard to form words. “That won’t do. You gotta tell me baby.” Sidon says, pulling my hair.

“Ah Mhm! Yes! More!” I say rather impatiently.

“Quite the needy one, aren’t you?” Sidon’s friend from before along with another one are standing in front of me joining Sidon in the hair pulling party. “How about you beg for it while you suck my dick?” Sidon’s friend demands rather than asks. 

I grab his dick, beginning to suck and beg. “Mm- more..Phm! Pleash! Shpank me again!” Begging is hard and embarrassing when there’s one, a fairly sizable cock in your mouth and two, four people listening in. 

“Should we give it to them?” One of Sidon’s friends joined in, grabbing my ass. Two at the front, two at the back, a perfect balance in my opinion. But please, can we get to the raw shit already? I’ve been sucking a lot of dick lately with barely anything in return.

“I don’t think I can hold on any longer. Might just have to.” Sidon replies to the friend beside him. When I hear Sidon say this, I can’t help but get excited myself. My excitement only grows more when I feel my lace panties being pulled down. “My my, hard already?” My prince, you have no idea. "I just hope you can hold up.”

“MMph!” I moan, feeling Sidon’s tip tease my entrance. Through a hype of adrenaline, I grab the dick in front of me and pump it as much as possible whilst sucking the other one. “Ignnh! Yeah mm!” My moans become more intense when Sidon’s friend behind me starts jerking me off while Sidon begins to pump in and out of me. 

“We sure have spoilt him.” The guy who I’m sucking off says. “How about we teach him that this is not just for him?’’ No. No. No. Suddenly any pleasure I had is ripped away from me, leaving me soaking wet and hard as fuck. 

Sidon pulls my hair so I’m propped up on my knees, four dicks awaiting a good suck. I try to share myself around but if I’m being honest, it’s kinda hard in more ways that one. 

“This isn’t really working.” Sidon’s friend, who was previously jerking me off, sighs. “Oh! How about some DP!?” oh goody, I’ve been waiting for this. I stop my attempts at sucking their cocks and allow them to move me into a better position. I’m mostly laying in water but at least it’s shallow enough that my head isn’t fully under.

Two of Sidon’s friends don’t hesitate to shove themselves into me. It’s painful at first but I’m quick to adjust. Sidon -and what I assume to be his best friend- have taken up the delightful task to fill my mouth. All sorts of pleasurable sensations fill my body and one of the boys at my ass has begun to jerk me off which only makes things better. 

“MMm baby! Why’d I put this off? Aggh!” Sidon moans before burst a load not my mouth which only seems to create a domino effect on the rest. More cum fills my mouth – which I don’t even think about before swallowing- and two ginormous loads fill my asshole and leak out into the water. I’m quick to join in on the cum fest and shoot a heavy serving on my stomach – which is shittily washed away by the water. 

“Best treat ever…” I hoarsely groan before passing out


End file.
